


the grey house

by 123_nonsense_123



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Grey world, I really dont kow how to tag this, feelig of loss, regection, sad points, vilain/hero fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_nonsense_123/pseuds/123_nonsense_123
Summary: a little drabble





	the grey house

The Grey House

The hero’s eyes shined as he held out the crystal amulet. Her whole life had been waiting for this moment and the universe held its breath as the villains magic shot to the crystal as if in slow motion. The green glow of the magic,the blue glow of the small,oval crystal and the hero’s long black hair swaying in slow motion. The hero’s auburn skin and round, soft features were doused in green light and her dark purple robes slowly swayed from the wind coming from the villains magic. Along with the robes she was wearing a white shirt and jeans, her thin,brown, circle spectacles hung from a chain around her neck. The villain was standing in a powerful stance, both his feet planted on the floor, strongly. His back was arched and his hands straight out in front of him, green rays of power shooting out; like something out of an anime movie. His brown hair was hidden under his tophat and he was wearing a classic tailored suit; adorned with rusty gold design of gears and swirls on his hat and jacket, a cane completing the look, now fallen to the floor, forgotten. Then time sped up and the green light reached the amulet and strong, blue light flooded the rusty red cave as it sucked up the magic, completing the enchantment that would send the villain to his realm. The villains surprised face was drowned by white light as the enchantment started to work. The light drowned the red cave walls, the rivers of lava on either side of the room, the hat, the cloak, the cane, even the people inside until it finally had consumed everything. Then, out of nowhere, the hero;Catherine, and the villain;Jake, had popped up in a wide, grey grassy hill with a grey sky and dull yellow sun. in front of them was a light grey house, with six windows all around, one story, and a swinging glass door with a porch and swing out front. The only color there came from the two people standing outside. Jake turned to Cathrine, fire in his eyes. “What have you done?!?” he shouted. “Now I can never bring my sister back!”   
“Your sister was a good person, true. And i know you miss her but she's gone. Messing with time and space would only destroy more people. We’ve talked about this remember?”   
The villains eyes saddened, like a heavy rain stifling a campfire. “I know. But I have to try. Please Cathrine.” he said. She looked away. “please...Cathy?”   
She stiffened. He had called her that when they had first met. They had been friends. But then his motive had changed and they became enemies. He had stopped calling her cathy and she had stopped thinking of him as her friend. “Im sorry Jake, but you know I can't do that.” he looked down and sighed before looking to the creaky steps of the house where his gold eight-ball cane had fallen. Picking it up, he stepped up to the porch and entered the house. Cathy looked down to the small amulet in her hands, now rimmed with a green crystal in the center, like a button. If she pressed it, it would take her back. But then she shook her head. She needed to know if anyone or anything dangerous was inside. She slowly entered the house, after Jake. He was in the dingy living room of the house, looking around. He moved down the hall towards a bedroom with an open door and she followed, curious. The place looked normal, like any other house from 80’s TV shows, but dull and grey. More like wizard of oz then. She thought. They stopped outside a small grey room with it's door open. The room was small, and nothing was inside but a big window and a desk with a computer on it. Sitting at the desk was a grey, slim man with short hair that could have been brown once, he looked like he was in his 40’s. He was hunched over the computer, typing what looked like utter nonsense, but a very hypnotised yet focused look on his face as he typed. Jake looked sad and tired at the very sight of him. “He’s been there for years, under one of his own spells. Poor pops.” he whispered to her.  
“What spell?”  
“Work. he had a spell to make him forever the same age but he’s obsessed with work. Don't know what it is though.” speaking up, he addressed the figure at the desk in dark grey overalls and white shirt, a tie loosely strung around his neck. “Hey Pops. I'm home.” the figure just typed. “It's me, your son? I’ve been gone but im back now.” nothing. “Did’ga miss me? Pops?” Cathy looked at Jake after a bout of silence. He looked ready to cry, tears in his eyes threatening to break loose. She looked a the amulet. Cathrine felt sorry for Jake; but she knew if she brought him back she would just end up the same as before. “How did you live here for so long?”  
“I mean, the food in the cabinets changes and re-stocks each week so…” mumbled Jake, avoiding the question. He had always been stubborn. He glanced at her before looking away, fumbling with his cane, a tear rolled down his cheek. “You can leave you know. Go and never come back, it's not like I care.”   
“No.”  
“What?”  
“I have nothing back on earth. Not anymore. Not even a house.” she looked at him, eyes full of sympathy. “I can't bring you back anyway. Why don't I stay? It's not like we can go anywhere else.” his eyes shined, hopeful. “Really? But-how do i know you won't just go back?” she looked at the amulet before looking at his father. On earth, they might have a chance at fixing him. The witch community might even know spells to set him free. “Do you love him, you dad?”  
“Used to. Want to. But it just won't come anymore.”  
She stepped forward and put the amulet on the keyboard. Sure enough, his fingers pressed the button like a keyboard key and it zapped him to earth, desk and all. She blinked, and looked back at him. He looked grateful. “Thanks. I couldn't stand the sound of typing anymore.”  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. “Come on! Let's make this place a little more homelike!”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that was bad sorry. might elaborat and add new chapters


End file.
